The present invention relates to a shielded lock assembly, and more particularly to a shielded lock assembly wherein the shackle and lock body are shielded to render more difficult destructive access thereto.
A key-operated lock will always be subject to attack by thieves and the like via the keyhole, and the present invention is not intended to ameliorate that problem. However, lock assemblies comprised of a lock body and a shackle are subject to attack--even when made of case hardened steel--by cutting or severing of the shackle or lock body by means of a bolt cutter or chisel or the like.
The prior art evidences numerous attempts to protect the lock body and shackle (exclusive of the keyhole) against destructive access by enclosing as much of the lock body and shackle as possible in a virtually indestructible housing of case hardened steel. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,315. However none of the known approaches have provided such complete protection for the lock body and shackle that it could be truly said to limit access to attack on the keyhole.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lock assembly which is shielded sufficiently to substantially limit to the keyhole any destructive access to the lock body or shackle.
Another object is to provide such a shielded lock assembly wherein the lock body is replaceable.
It is also an object to provide such a shielded lock assembly which is easy to manufacture, easy to install and reliable in operation.